In general, a heatsink is a large, metallic device having (i) a base which is configured to mount on top of an integrated circuit (IC) package and (ii) fins or posts coupled to the base which extend away from the IC package and into an airstream generated by a fan assembly, i.e., forced convection airflow. Unfortunately, heatsinks are inappropriate in certain environments such as tight or narrow confined spaces in which there is only natural convection available (e.g., a substantially enclosed space with no forced convection airflow) or where forced convection airflow is minimal (e.g., constricted spaces between daughter cards which connect to a motherboard).
One conventional cooling approach for cooling an IC package within a tight space is to use a conventional heat spreader, i.e., a flat metallic device which attaches to the top of an IC package and which dissipates heat into the ambient air with minimal or no access to forced convection airflow. One conventional heat spreader model has two flat end portions and a flat middle portion all of which are substantially 0.013 inches thick. The flat middle portion has substantially the same width and length as the IC package. Each flat end portion has pre-scored bend lines (or folding scores). To install the heat spreader, a technician peals off a protecting seal of adhesive material which is stuck to the flat middle portion. The technician then presses the flat middle portion of the heat spreader onto the IC package so that the flat middle portion adheres to the top of the IC package. If the IC package sits in a restricted space between adjacent circuit board structures (e.g., other neighboring IC packages) the technician can bend each flat end portion along a pre-scored bend line so that the flat end portions do not interfere with the adjacent circuit board structures.
Another conventional heat spreader model includes a monolithic structure which is substantially 0.060 inches thick and has substantially the same width and length as the IC package. This heat spreader does not have any portions that extend beyond the footprint of the IC package. That is, this heat spreader substantially matches the footprint of the IC package along all four sides and simply adheres to the top of the IC package using adhesive in a manner similar to that for the above-described heat spreader with the flat end portions.